bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Save The Woodlers
Save The Woodlers is the 6th episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot The CandyCake Guppies take the Woodler Cats somewhere else. Story (Episode begins with the guppies and Cranberry Pup strolling in the woods.) Sugar Pie: "I've never been to the woods before." Cinnamon Buns: I bet there's going to be lots to plants to see." (Pops stops to kneel down next to a pink flower. She sniffs it and takes it with her.) Blueberry Jam: "You'll never know what you'll find here." (They saw blue and white butterflies flying by, follwed by three green and pink humming birds.) Choco Cream: "Hey, look at this!" (The others saw Choco boucing on huge red and orange mushrooms. They joined him, bouncing along and safe landing in the grass.) Sugar Pie: "Oh, look everyone!" Cranberry Pup: "Arf!" (The kids noticed a purple and white kitten playing with a pear.) Lolipop Pops: "A little Woddler kitten. How cute." (The girls go to play with the kitten.) Vanilla Cake: "Not only that." (pointing up) "There's a whole family of Woodler cats living in that pine tree." (Two cats, a mom and dad, greet the kids with a meow. The kitten chucks the pear at Choco.) Sugar Pie: "Oh, he wants to play with us!" Choco Cream (givng the pear back): "Here you go." (The kitten eats the pear whole. Everyone laughed.) Vanilla Cake: "You know what? I brought my bouncing ball. Then we can all have fun for sure!" Sugar Pie: "And I'll get my beautiful tea party set!" Kids: "Meow!" (The kids dashed off to get their playing toys. Later, they come back and saw no sign of the Woodler cats.) Blueberry Jam: "Hey, what happened to the pine tree?" Lolipop Pops (gasp): "Oh my goodness! Guys, look at the pine tree!" (The kids go to check out the tree. All they see now is a stump.) Blueberry Jam: "Someone must've cut the pine tree down. And where are the Woodler cats?" (They heard meowing and found the cats slouching on another tree stump.) Lolipop Pops: "Hi, Mr and Mrs Woodler. Who cut down your tree?" (The cats simultaniously meowed to them. Cinnamon looks around for other trees.) Cinnamon Buns: "Don't worry. You can live in that tree over there." (Unfortunately, a robot was cutting it down with a hand saw. That's Mayor Jupiter's robot.) Lolipop Pops: "Hello, Mayor Jupiter." Mayor Jupiter: "Hey there, everyone!" Vanilla Cake: "Why are you cutting down all these pine trees, mayor?" Mayor Jupiter: "Because we're building a super fun playground." Choco Cream: "A playground? Really?" Mayor Jupiter: "Oh yes! We'll have swings...with cup holders! A teeter-totter and super shiny monkey bars...with real monkeys! We're bringing you the ultimate playground tomorrow. So, what do you think?" Vanilla Cake: "Oh! That sounds awesome! I'll help!" Sugar Pie (grabbing his arm): "Wait a minute, Vanilla Cake. What are you doing?" Vanilla Cake: "I'm helping Mayor Jupiter cut down all the trees for the new playground!" Cinnamon Buns: "But what about the Woodler Cats?" Vanilla Ckae: "Oh yeah. I forgot." Blueberry Jam: "If we cut down all the trees, where will the Woodler cats live?" Choco Cream: "I know! They can live in Mr Rainbow's house!" (We cut to the inside of Mr Rainbow's house.) Choco Cream: "See? There's enough room here for the Woodler Cats." Lolipop Pops: "Good idea, Choco Cream. Why don't you and the boys show them around..." Cinnamon Buns: "While we pick out a room for them." (The girls left the scene. The boys take the cats around the house for a tour. First they go to a slippery floor.) Vanilla Cake: "This is the slip n slide floor." (The boys slip n' slide across the floor.) Choco Cream: "Give it a try." (The cats attempt, however they're not exactly enjoying it and they crash into a closet.) Blueberry Jam: "Isn't sliding fun?" (The cats make a face. The boys go to guide them to the next room.) Vanilla Cake: "And this is the twisting and winding pipes room. Anyone want to go first?" (The cats shook their heads no.) Choco Cream: "Come on. It's fun." Sugar Pie: "Maybe it's too much fun for them, Choco Cream." Choco Cream: "Maybe your right, Sugar Pie." Lolipop Pops: "Let's show them to their room. It's all ready." Blueberry Jam: "Good idea." (The kids and the cats enter a decorativee room, mostly covered in patterns of five-pointed yellow stars.) Lolipop Pops: "And this is the Woodler Cats' room." (The cats walk to the their beds. The father Woodler Cat seems to disagree with the bed's comfort. The mother touches a pillow and is not pleased either. The baby, though not amused, jumps on the bed.) Lolipop Pops: "If you need anything else, let us know." (The guppies left the room when Chandelee, Chondoller, and Mr Rainbow came.) Mr Rainbow: "Hey there, kids." Chandelee: "What's going on?" Blueberry Jam: "A family of Woodler Cats have moved into your house, Mr Rainbow." Cinnamon Buns: "I think they're gonna be very happy here!" Sugar Pie: "Me too!" Mr Rainbow: "You let them move into my house?" (The gang heard the sound of chewing. They peeked in and saw the Woodler cats eating off the legs of chairs, the curtains, and pieces of a wooden table.) Sugar Pie: "Stop! You're not supposed to eat the furniture!" Chondoller: "Yes, they are, Sugar Pie." Chandelee: "Woodler Cats always eat the leaves and the barks of trees where they live. That's why they can only live in pine trees." Vanilla Cake: "Okay, then we better find them a pine tree fast before they eat up the rug." Mr Rainbow: "Ohh, I think it's too late for that, Vanilla Cake!" (The group saw the cats eating up the rug. They meowed with glee. Camera pans forward to the balcony. Chandelee was looking out through a telescope.) Lolipop Pops: "Did you find any pine trees yet?" Chandelee (still looking): "Let's see..." (he saw one still standing in the distance) "Oh yes! I found one!" (Pops goes to take a look. She saw the mayor's robot attempting to cut it down.) Lolipop Pops: "Oh no! They're getting ready to cut down the pine tree! We have to go over there right now and stop them!" Mr Rainbow: "Follow me!" (Camera pans down on the gang hurrying through the nearly-deserted forest. The last pine tree fell over. The mayor saw Mr Rainbow and the gang coming.) Lolipop Pops: "Oh no! You cut down the last pine tree! Now where are the Woodler Cats gonna live?" Mayor Jupiter: "But don't you want a new playground, Lolipop Pops?" Lolipop Pops: "I do. I like ladders and slides and stuff." Mayor Jupiter: "Well, we have to get rid of that last tree before we can start constructing the new playground." Lolipop Pops: "Hmm. That's true." Blueberry Jam: "You know, Lolipop Pops. Climbing on trees could be very fun." Chandelee: "And swinging on trees is the best of all!" Lolipop Pops: "Hey, that's right." Blueberry Jam: "Hey, why can't the playground be made of trees!" Mayor Jupiter: "Trees?" Blueberry Jam: "Yes! We can have tree slides, tree monkey bars, and tree swing sets. Everything with be made out of trees!" Mayor Jupiter: "Hmm. Why, that's a great idea, Blueberry Jam!" (sadly) "But all the trees have been cut down!" Chondoller: "That's okay!" (takes out a small bag of acorns) "I have plenty of pine tree acorns right here!" Cinnamon Buns: "And I can do the planting!" (Buns used her Swarming Cakes on the pine tree acorns. Every orb holds one acorn inside. The orbs sink into the ground, putting the acorns in. Then, Sugar Pie used her Swarming Cakes on the acorns to make them grow quickly. Choco slides down a tree slide, the girls swing on the tree jungle gym, Chandelee and Chondoller have fun on the tree teeter totter, and the others hang on the tree monkey bars. Buns swings on the tree tire swing, then jumps off.) Cinnamon Buns: "This is the best playground ever!" (She saw the cats nearby.) Choco Cream: "Oh yeah. But we still don't have a home for the Woodler Cats." Blueberry Jam: "This should do the trick." (Blue used his Swarming Cakes to create a large pine tree. It appeared before anyone's eyes! The cats cheered.) Mr Rainbow: "We've got all the pine trees back!" Chondoller: "And a home for the Woodler Cats." Chandelee: "Hey, where's Blueberry Jam?" (Everyone else looked up and saw Blue in the trees with the Woodler Cats. He meowed and winks at us as the episode ends.) End of episode.